


Disgusting: continued

by TichiTheTaco



Category: Undertale
Genre: Cherryberry - Freeform, Homophobia, M/M, Underfell, abuse mention, tw abuse, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 08:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19269457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TichiTheTaco/pseuds/TichiTheTaco
Summary: This is an added on part to the work titled “Disgusting,” by Interverse. You do need to read that story in order to understand this one. It is my own interpretation of what might happen, following the events of the one shot. I did use a bit of inspiration from a comment made by the original author, Interverse, on their own story, which detailed what they believed might happen afterwards. Consider this a gift to you, Interverse, for creating such amazing works with all kinds of awesome ships. Keep writing, broski <3.





	Disgusting: continued

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/gifts).



> please read the first part made by Interverse before reading this part in order for it to make sense. The first part is on their account. There will be multiple chapters to this story.

Blue woke up the next morning quite groggily. Eye sockets heavy, he rubbed around them vigorously in an attempt to be able to see properly. Normally, Blue would be up and at ‘em very early in the morning, but today was an exception. Last night was very hectic, and once Red woke up, Blue would have a lot to go over with him. For now, however, he needed to get up and prepare some breakfast for himself and his sleeping guest. Stretch wouldn’t be up until much later, so he could make himself something to eat.

Blue slipped out of his pajamas and into a casual outfit for the day, proceeding to head downstairs to cook breakfast for him and Red. He cooked a simple meal of eggs, bacon and toast for him and his now-boyfriend, and went back upstairs to check on the sleepy skeleton. Surprisingly, Red was already awake. Not-so-surprisingly, he was sat at the edge of the bed, face in hands, most likely recalling yesterday’s events. 

“Red, are you alright,” Blue asked as he approached the other carefully. Red did not respond in the slightest, he only sat there, unmoving and unresponsive. Blue sat down on the edge of the bed next to him and put his arm around Red. Red, startled by the sudden contact, took his head out of his hands and looked at Blue. “O-oh..Blue, I didn’t see you there.” Blue looked at Red with concern. “Good morning, Red,” he said with caution. “I see you are up quite early. While that might have been a good thing any other day, I was hoping you would have slept in for a while. Last night must have taken quite the toll on you, both physically, and mentally.” Red’s face relaxed a little when Blue spoke, the sound of his voice soothing Red’s nerves and anxieties. It was something Red had always loved about him. “Yeah, well, I guess that nightmare made me quite the early bird today, heh. Thanks for the concern, Blue, but I don’t think I would have wanted to sleep any longer, even if I could,” Red chuckled. How ironic, considering what a lazybones he usually was. 

Blue sighed, embracing Red in a large hug and asking him if he wanted to talk about the nightmare. Red hugged him back. “No, not right now at least. Maybe later, but right now, I really just want to go have some breakfast,” Red mumbled, his voice hoarse from all of the previous night’s crying and wailing. Blue let go of Red and gave him a comforting smile. “Alright, let’s go downstairs, then. I’ve already made us both breakfast, so feel free to take whatever you would like.” Red smiled and nodded, getting up and approaching the door, when Blue stopped him and put his arm on his shoulder. “Red, don’t forget that you can always talk to me if you need to, alright,” Blue softly uttered. He was still a bit worried about Red’s current mental state, so he felt the need to reassure Red of his safety in his presence. Red’s face softened at blue’s genuine tone. “Yeah, alright. Thanks, Blue.” And so they headed out the door and down the stairs to their pre-made, now mostly cold, breakfast.

They ate in relative silence with the occasional comment from Red on how good Blue’s cooking was. When they had finished, and all dishes were washed, they headed over to the couch to cuddle and watch a Napstaton rerun on T.V. Halfway through, though, Blue spoke up. “Red, I think we ‘ought to talk about what we are going to do today, and in the future,” Blue stated, a serious tone in his voice. “I obviously can’t let you go back to Underfell, as that would only make this whole situation worse, but we also need to bring all of your personal belongings over to this house since you are to be living here from now on.” 

Red flinched at the mention of his universe. He truly did not even want to step foot in that hellhole ever again, let alone his old house, and he most certainly did not want to see _Edge_ right  now. “How about you go over, and say that we are going to be hanging with each other in Underswap for a while. Tell Edge you need to grab some of my stuff, and just grab everything you can at once. Take a big garbage bag with you, and put it in your pocket. Then, stuff everything in there. I can guarantee you, Edge won’t care if you walk out with that in hand. He’ll be glad to have my sorry-ass out of there for a while anyways.” Red looked down at the floor as he mumbled that last part. At this, Blue frowned, but didn’t say anything. “That sounds like a good idea. I can go do that a little later, but for now, we can just sit here and be together. Does that sound nice to you, Red?” “Heh, yeah. Sounds like a good plan,” Red mumbled as he snuggled closer to his new lover on the couch and resumed watching the show. 

A few hours later, Blue decided that it was time to go get Red’s stuff. Just then, Stretch came out of his room, slid down the banister, and landed his bony ass on the floor. Blue rolled his eye lights as Stretch got up, and asked him to come to him. “Yeah, bro, what’s up,” Stretch questioned lazily. “Pap, I need you to keep an eye on Red for a while whilst I’m gone, alright? I have to go get his stuff from his house in Underfell. I will explain everything when I come back, but can you just do this for me for now?” Stretch nodded. “Sure, Sans. I wasn’t planning on going anywhere today, anyways. Muffet’s is closed, and I don’t feel like going over to grillby just for an overpriced snack,” he stated. “Thank you, Papy, I need to head out now. If red starts to exhibit signs of a panic attack, though, please call me,” he enforced as he gently moved Red’s head off of his lap and stood up. “A’ight, love you, bro.” Blue went into the kitchen to grab a garbage bag from under the sink, and then headed towards the universe-teleporter. “Love you, too, Papy. See you later.” 

With Blue gone, and Red still sleeping, Stretch decided to just flop down on the other side of the couch, and watch a cooking show for the time being. Red woke up not too much later. “G’mornin’, sleepin’ beauty,” Stretch chuckled. Red felt slightly uneasy being alone with Stretch. He reminded him of boss just barely, but still enough to make him weary in the one place he comes to escape him. As different as the two were, they still technically were the same person, and so Red wasn’t too keen on staying with the guy alone for too long. Though, he was trying to get over that irrational feeling. It was pretty stupid, after all. Red said nothing to the carrot-looking skeleton, but grumbled slightly upon sitting up and realizing Blue wasn’t there. 

“Where’s Blue?” “He went to get yer stuff from Underfell,” Stretch reiterated. At that, Red relaxed. “So, what’s up? Obviously you’re not just comin’ here and makin’ my bro get all of yer items for no reason, so what’re you two doin’ today? He also said he will ‘explain everything later,’ so I assume there is something bigger than just a sleepover happening.” Red sighed. “I don’t know if I should say anything until Blue gets back.” Stretch shrugged. “Why wait? Less to do later,” he said as he sunk Further into the couch. Red swears that one day he’s going to fall into that thing and not be able to get out with just how far he goes into the cushions. “Eh, yer right. I’ll just explain now.” And so he did. 

He explained everything that had happened yesterday, what had happened when he came to the house in the middle of the night, how he and Blue were now a couple, and that he was going to be living there from then on. Stretch soaked every bit of it, occasionally sighing in disappointment of what Red’s world was like, and when Red was done, he spoke up. “Well, it’s about time. You two have been fawning over each other for so long that it’s become bone-achingly painful to watch,” Stretch laughed. Red chuckled at the bad pun, and they both sat there making puns for a while, as they waited for Blue to come back home.

Meanwhile, Blue cautiously walked over to Red’s former house in Underfell, never letting his guard down in fear of being murdered on spot. He knocked on the door to the house, and waited for Edge to answer. Edge opened the door and scowled at Blue. “Red isn’t home, goodbye,” Edge blatantly stated as he swung the door closed. But before he could, Blue put his foot in between the door and the wall, and stopped it from closing all the way. He swung the door back open, and crossed his arms. “I’m not looking for Red, I’m here to pick up some of his stuff. We are going to hang out together for a couple of days, and he needs some things if he is going to be staying over. So if you would be so kind as to let me in his room, I would appreciate it,” Blue said firmly. 

Edge scoffed at the smaller skeleton, but allowed him inside anyways. “Hurry up, I don’t want a faggot like you in my house for long,” Edge snapped smugly. Blue did a complete turn around and glared at Edge, teeth grit so tightly that he could have chipped them if he had bit down any harder. If anyone but Edge has seen this face, they would most likely have shit their pants on spot. However, he did not retaliate at the snarky comment. he simply strut up the stairs and into Red’s room. He grumbled to himself about how he’s ‘glad Red is getting out of here for good,’ as he picked up everything in Red’s room. Good thing Red didn’t own much. As he came downstairs, he quickly swiped the pet rock off of the table when Edge wasn’t looking, and stuffed it into the bag. He then left the not-so cozy house as quickly as he could, and gave one last death glare to Edge as he walked straight over to the universe teleporter, and went back home. The whole trip took at least two hours or so, and he was very eager to get back home to his newly-titled lover.

When he returned home, Stretch and Red were still making puns on the couch. Blue was glad to see his brother and his lover getting along so well, as Red was usually very distant towards Stretch. He smiled and called out for them. “Stretch, Red, i’m back,” the peppy skeleton exclaimed. “Heya, bro, welcome back. Ya have a good time at stick-in-the-ass’s place,” Stretch asked with a low huff of laughter.

Blue’s face dropped and scrunched up at the mention of Edge. Red noticed this, and took action in asking a question. “What’d he do to ya?” Blue reluctantly answered with “called me a faggot and said he didn’t want me there for long because of that. I gave him the death glare, but did not do anything. I just grabbed your stuff and left,” Blue stated, distaste rolling off of his tongue with every word. Red and Stretch both scoffed at the mention of Edge’s major assholery.

“Psh, of course. What else is new,” Red growled with a roll of his eye lights. “Anyways, Red, welcome to your new home. We can put all of your belongings on the other side of my room. You will be sleeping with me from now on,” Blue exclaimed excitedly. Stretch snickered at the unintentional sexual innuendo, but Blue was unamused. Red joined Stretch, though, and they both had another good laugh. “It’s nice to see you two getting along,” Blue grinned. “Anyways, we have quite a lot to go over, and I’m sure you have questions, Stretch. So we should all talk about what is going on, and what will happen. Again.” “Oh, Red already told me while you were out.” “Really,” Blue sputtered out questionably. “Yeah, I figured it would save time,” Red shrugged. “Oh, well, that’s certainly helpful. So, if you’re all caught up, Stretch, what do you think of me and Red being together,” Blue asked. He hoped greatly for a positive response from his brother. “I think it’s great you two finally got together. I can’t think of a more perfect pair.”

Blue smiled, and said no more. He sat on the couch next to red, and allowed Red to lay his head on his lap again. They all sat there, contempt, happy, and hoping for the best in the future. For now...


End file.
